De grandes responsabilités pour des épaules un peu fragiles
by MrBischFR
Summary: La guerre fut remportée. Shikamaru Nara sombre après la mort de son père. Alors que l'heure est à la paix, il est envoyé à Suna pour venir en aide à ses habitants et plus particulièrement à une habitante.


Introduction

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les festivités avaient débutées. La guerre fut difficile mais remportée. Les pertes, innombrables. Les morts ont étés pleurés, pendant plusieurs jours, et même dans certains cas, rejoints par des proches incapables de vivre avec leurs absences. Malgré la victoire de l'Alliance Shinobi, ses anciens composants se contentèrent de fêter leur victoire individuellement. Les shinobis de Suna à Suna, ceux de Kumo à Kumo, ceux de Iwa à Iwa, ceux de Kiri à Kiri et ceux de Konoha à Konoha. Mis à part la célébration de la victoire, les villages étaient également semblables par la durée des festivités. Une semaine, jour pour jour.

Shikamaru avait été discret mais présent les deux premiers jours. Puis il s'éclipsa progressivement, laissant ses camarades et notamment Ino et Choji au centre du village. Les grands rassemblements bruyants, très peu pour lui. Le calme et la solitude lui allaient mieux. Depuis la mort de son père, sa mère tomba en dépression. Il devint ainsi le plus important membre du clan Nara. C'est donc naturellement que le quartier de ce dernier lui fut confié. Le clan Nara fut l'un des plus touchés par les pertes humaines. La quasi totalité de ses membres présents pendant la guerre périrent sur le champ de bataille. Seul Shikamaru et quelques que rares autres membres survécurent. En tant que dernière figure emblématique de son clan, Shikamaru passa de nombreuses heures aux cotés des familles des défunts. L'ampleur de la tâche ne fut pas des plus faciles mais il réussit malgré tout sa mission. C'est donc après la dernière famille réconforté, que Shikamaru rentra chez lui. Au moment de franchir la porte de la demeure familiale, le douloureux sentiment de tristesse provoqué par la mort de son père Shikaku resurgit. Sans doute était-il affaibli par la tristesse qu'il avait épongé ces derniers jours. Sa mère avait craqué longtemps avant lui. Malgré sa promesse d'endurer et de ne rien laisser paraître au près des autres, il craqua à son tour. Cette maison le raccrochait à beaucoup trop de souvenir. Parfois, le souvenir est un fardeau. Il sortit donc de la demeure familiale. Tout comme lors de la mort d'Asuma, il se dirigea machinalement vers la demeure de ce dernier. Là-bas, il espérait trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de Kurenaï, la femme de son défunt maître. Il marchait, lentement, tête baissé. Tout comme son cœur, le ciel s'assombrit, et ces deux derniers craquèrent dans une

quasi-synchronisation. Des larmes. D'abord discrètes, puis de plus en plus chargées. La victoire du cœur sur le corps fut totale. Elle fut telle qu'il éprouva des difficultés à marcher comme il l'entendait. Le trajet lui paru exceptionnellement long. Les rues désertes lui rappelaient davantage la perte définitif de son père. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour maudire son village natal.

Temari. Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait ainsi ? Qu'il n'était pas un homme sans doute. Cette reproche l'avait marqué il y a un peu plus de deux ans de cela quand il était rentré de sa mission de récupération de Sasuke. Mais à ce moment précis, il s'en moquait. Il n'était pas en état de faire attention à ce qu'elle, à ce qu'ils penseraient de lui. Même les feux d'artifices, visibles dans l'intégralité de Konoha, ne pouvait lui procurer un minimum de réconfort. La pluie n'avait pas ralenti, ni même découragé certains. À ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu interrompre la fête. Depuis maintenant quelques minutes, les vêtements de Shikamaru pouvaient ne plus être considérés comme tels. L'humidité de ces derniers avait atteint son paroxysme. En plus de lui coller sur le corps, ils lui donnaient une sensation de lourdeur.

Kurenaï le vit venir au moment où il s'engouffra dans sa rue. Elle dut cela au fait qu'elle observait régulièrement les feux d'artifices par sa fenêtre. La buée avait d'abord encombrée sa vue. C'est grâce à la démarche atypique de Shikamaru qu'elle reconnu ce dernier. Elle comprit rapidement que le jeune shinobi n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle se couvrit les épaules d'une veste puis sorti en courant de son domicile. Le « roi » dormait mais restait seul. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'éternise. Le temps. L'élément dont a le plus besoin chacun d'entre nous. À travers les flaques d'eau qui jonchaient la rue, le reflet des bâtiments couplé au ciel sombre laissait paraître un paysage triste. Shikamaru mis plusieurs secondes à détecter la présence de Kurenaï. Cette découverte lui fit relever la tête. Ses yeux semblaient sombres, sans reflet. Toute once de vitalité avait disparue. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques mètres en eux, Shikamaru arrêta sa marche. C'était comme si... il l'attendait. Ou plutôt cela donnait l'impression qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne le chercher. Qu'elle le sauve. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps.

« Ton corps est gelé. » Ce fut la seule phrase qu'elle pu prononcer. Puis, le silence. Un silence qui traduit... un silence. Le silence provoqué par la perte d'un être cher. Le silence de la douleur. Un silence peut expliquer beaucoup d'émotions. Les cheveux de Shikamaru étaient détachés, tombant sur sa nuque. Tout comme ses vêtements, ils avaient absorbés plus d'eau qu'ils n'auraient pus le faire initialement. Kurenaï stoppa son étreinte puis brisa ce silence :

« Viens. Ne restons pas dehors. » Elle reçu comme seule réponse, un acquiescement... des yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui étaient vide de tout vitalité il y de cela quelques secondes, venaient de lui répondre. C'était l'une des particularités de Shikamaru. Il était fréquent que le jeune Nara réponde par ses yeux. Sans être particulièrement beaux, d'un brun standard, ils transmettaient facilement les sentiments ou l'état d'esprit de ce dernier. C'était un peu comme sa faiblesse. Kurenaï l'avait apprit au fil des années que Shikamaru avait passé en sa compagnie et de celle de son défunt mari Asuma.

Ne plus sentir la pluie, permis à Shikamaru de redevenir maître de ses actions. Kurenaï lui passa un t-shirt et un survétement d'Asuma. Les deux hommes n'ayant pas de différence de corpulence prononcée, le jeune Nara n'eut aucun mal à enfilé ces vêtements secs. Kurenaï lui servit un chocolat chaud.

« Une fois que tu l'aura fini, va dormir. On parlera demain. » C'est sans surprise qu'elle reçu pour réponse un :

« Merci. ».


End file.
